Various types of channel strut support systems for curtain suspension devices are available commercially and known in the prior art. Examples of types of curtain suspension devices may be found in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Hankin, 3,346,227 of Oct. 10, 1967, to Charron et al, 2,597,224, of May 20, 1972 and Des. 165,937 to Rosenbaum of Feb. 12, 1952. An increasing problem exists in the installation of stage equipment and curtain suspension assemblies--particularly the larger heavy-duty assemblages--in the labor costs of installing same. Thus, as the systems become more complicated, time required for installation and the level of skill required increases. It has occurred to the inventor that this problem may be solved through designing suspension systems at the plant as relatively simplified units which can be installed without the necessity of complicated or involved construction procedures and which at the same time are adaptable to a wide variety of architectural arrangements which may be encountered particularly in commercial and public establishments.